Lazos
by Shiina.Neko
Summary: Un erizo que está confundido con sus sentimientos, una gata que no sabe qué quiere, la eriza que está perdidamente enamorada y hará lo que sea por conseguir a su amor y un erizo plateado que sabe sobre sus sentimientos pero no tiene el coraje de decirlo. Sonamy y Silvaze.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :D este es mi primer fic de Sonikku 3 no soy muy buena escribiendo y esas cosas pero espero poder hacer una historia interesante que les pueda agradar. :3

Capítulo 1.

Estaba sentado en su habitación, mirando hacia la ventana. Ahí estaba ella como siempre, recogiendo flores con esa pequeña conejita de nombre Cream, su mejor amiga, con quien pasa la mayor parte del tiempo jugando y paseando. Esa eriza que siempre lo ha seguido desde ese suceso con Metal Sonic, la eriza rosada de nombre Amy Rose a quien siempre intentó evitar, pero que ahora le hace pensar mucho. Ahora que Eggman ya no está y todos los problemas terminaron, por fin puede relajarsey pensar algo mejor sobre su vida y sentimientos.

-Ah… lo que daría por pasar este día contigo… Espera, ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! Wow, algo pasa conmigo.

El erizo azul se paró de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por su cuarto, y de repente se dijo a sí mismo: – ¿Será esto amor? Nah, no lo creo aunque… cuando la veo ya no me siento igual que antes.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando.

En otro lado cerca de ahí, un erizo plateado estaba en su casa intentando relajarse, había decidido quedarse a vivir en ese tiempo ya que le resultaba más agradable que el futuro.

-Ni pensar que vine a dar aquí por culpa de un Chaos Control… aunque en verdad no me arrepiento.- dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, pensando en aquella felina que conoció el día del cumpleaños de Sonic –Era tan bella… Oh, ¿acaso me gusta? Creo que sí.- pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco al pensar en esa gata de nombre Blaze. No pasó mucho tiempo hablando con ella pero lo poco le resultó muy agradable.

Mientras tanto, con Amy y Cream:

-Ay Cream… ¿Por qué Sonic no puede fijarse en mi? Si siempre lo he amado y él lo sabe…- decía mientras recogía algunas flores para su amado erizo azul.

-Señorita Amy, yo creo que el Señor Sonic últimamente está muy callado en su presencia, ¿no lo ha notado?-dijo haciendo un ramo de flores para todos sus amigos.

-¿Eh? Yo no he notado eso Cream… ¿Cómo puede una niña como tú fijarse más en eso que yo? –rió un poco- Bueno, sólo espero que algún día mi sueño se haga realidad y poder casarme con mi Sonic.

-No se preocupe, ¡yo la ayudaré en lo que pueda!- dijo sonriente la coneja.

-Claro, claro, tu ayuda me servirá de mucho.

En un bosque algo alejado de aquellas casas, una gata estaba entrenando con los árboles de por ahí, aunque no hubiera más peligro ella insistía en no perder su forma y aún así practicaba todos los días el control de sus llamas. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en esa dimensión que en la suya, le agradaba no tener que estar todo el tiempo cuidando las Sol Emeralds.

-Veamos… creo que por hoy será suficiente.-Se dijo a sí misma- Además, quisiera empezar a relajarme ahora que Eggman no está.

Caminó hacía su casa y cerca de ahí se encontró a Sonic con la cabeza algo baja.

-¡Hola Blaze!-dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sonic, veo que estás algo deprimido, ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Bueno… hay algo que me preocupa y no se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Puedes confiar en mí Sonic, puede que no sea mucho de ayuda pero al menos te escucharé.

-¡Bien! Bueno, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa y hablarlo mejor que aquí afuera, ¿Te parece?-preguntó el erizo azul.

-Claro, vamos.

Hasta aquí lo dejaré, espero que les guste, está algo corto pero prometo que los próximos caps sean más largos :c


	2. Chapter 2

Hi :D aquí vengo con el capítulo dos, no puedo creer que ya tenga 3 reviews, gracias a todos! Espero que no sea muy pronto para publicarlo xD no tendré un horario para publicar, lo haré cuando me lleguen las ideas (vaya que sirve mucho recordar lo que sueñas) Bueno, aquí está el cap, que lo disfruten :3

Capítulo 2.

Sonic y Blaze de dirigían a casa del erizo azul, mientras tanto en el camino hablaban un poco de sus vidas ahora que estaban completamente libres de estar todo el tiempo detrás de Eggman y sus robots.

-Y dime Blaze, ¿Qué tal te ha ido últimamente?-preguntó Sonic.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar. Me gusta estar mucho con todos ustedes, cuando llegué a esta dimensión no confiaba en nadie, pero gracias a la pequeña Cream fui capaz de abrirme un poco más.

-Ya lo creo, además a nosotros también nos agrada que te pases mucho tiempo aquí, pero ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué pasa si dejas tanto tiempo solas las Sol Emeralds?

-No te preocupes, Gardon siempre va a echarles un ojo cuando no estoy.

En eso, por fin llegaron a la casa del erizo azul, pero no habían notado que en el camino estaba el erizo plateado de nombre Silver, que los vio pero no quiso interrumpir su charla.

-¿Qué hará Sonic con Blaze en su casa?-se preguntó a sí mismo- Bueno, no creo que sea algo malo después de todo…

Caminó cerca de ahí y se encontró a Amy y Cream a punto de irse del jardín donde estaban recogiendo las flores.

-¡Señor Silver!- gritó la pequeña conejita y corrió hacia él.

-Hola Cream-sonrió- ¿Qué están haciendo Amy y tú por aquí?

-Oh, nada en especial, sólo estábamos recogiendo algunas flores para todos nuestros amigos.-dijo muy sonriente Cream.

-Hey Silver, no te había visto aquí.-dijo Amy que no había escuchado cuando llegó.

-Hola Amy, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Oh bien, aquí estaba con Cream pasando el rato y recogiendo algunas flores para mi Sonic-dijo con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-Bien por ti-dijo Silver- rayos, ¿por qué siempre Sonic esto y Sonic aquello? Es un gran amigo pero me siento raro cuando todo el mundo habla de él, y ahora que el está en su casa con Blaze…-pensó Silver.

Amy lo vio confundida porque se quedó callado de la nada.

-Silver, ¿Qué pasa? Hace un momento estabas muy animado-tomó sus manos- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Silver volvió a la realidad.

-Ah, ¿Qué? Perdón, me distraje un momento-dijo algo nervioso.

-Oh bueno, si necesitas un consejo o algo así, o simplemente necesitas desahogarte, aquí estoy.

-Gracias Amy, lo tomaré en cuenta. Bueno creo que debería regresar a mi casa, se está haciendo algo tarde. Y creo que ustedes también, no es muy seguro andar fuera de noche.

-No se preocupe señor Silver, mi casa está cerca de aquí y la Señorita Amy nunca permitiría que me pase algo.-dijo Cream muy segura.

-¡Por supuesto, nadie es capaz de soportar mi Piko Piko Hammer!

-Jajaja.- rió Silver- bueno, las veo después, ¡adiós!

-Hasta luego.-dijeron ambas mientras lo veían tomar el camino hacia su casa.

-Vaya-dijo Cream- creo que algo le preocupa al Señor Silver.

-Sí, también lo noté. Bueno Cream, vayamos a tu casa antes de que Vanilla se preocupe.

-Señorita Amy, aún no quiero ir a casa-dijo algo triste la conejita.

-Lo siento, pero Silver tiene razón, es peligroso quedarse en la noche a jugar.

-Está bien-suspiró-vayamos-dijo Cream.

Volviendo con Sonic y Blaze.

-Wow, nunca había entrado a tu casa.-dijo Blaze observando.

-No es muy grande, pero no me importa ya que paso poco tiempo aquí, siempre me voy a correr.

-Ya lo creo, bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Qué directa Blaze-rió Sonic- está bien, voy a contarte.

-Te escucho.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que últimamente ya no hemos ido de aventuras todos juntos y esas cosas, ¿No?

-Es cierto, tiene algo de tiempo la última vez que fuimos todos juntos.

-Bien, y por eso ya no he estado cerca de Amy, o mejor dicho, no me ha perseguido ya mucho…

-Espera, espera, espera,-dijo repetidamente Blaze- no será que…

-Creo que sí- la interrumpió Sonic- no sé cómo pasó ni cuándo, pero ya no dejo de pensar en ella y cuando la veo ahí fuera completamente vulnerable y feliz, me da una sensación muy extraña que nunca antes había sentido.

-Vaya… sí que es complicado, no soy buena dando consejos, pero si quieres podría ayudarte con tu "problema"-dijo Blaze recalcando la palabra "problema".

-Sería de gran ayuda, y para compensarte, yo podría ayudarte con tus problemas amorosos-dijo Sonic levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

-¿eh?, ¿Qué problemas dices?.-preguntó algo molesta Blaze.

-Vamos, no creas que no me di cuenta, ese día en la fiesta de cumpleaños que me hicieron tenías una cara muy diferente cuando estabas hablando con Silver, picarona.

-¿Qué?-se sonrojó un poco- si sólo estaba hablando con él, y me pareció agradable, es todo…-dijo volteando su cara para otro lado para que no viera lo roja que estaba.

-Lo sé, pero te veías diferente de cuando hablas con alguno de nosotros.

-Bueno… es agradable, no digo que sea molesto…-dijo dudosa Blaze.

-¡Entonces sí te gusta!-dijo Sonic intentando molestarla.

-¡Cállate Sonic!-dijo sacando algunas llamas de sus manos enojada.

-Wow, lo siento si te molesté, es solo que me parece divertido cuando te enojas.-dijo el erizo azul riendo sin parar.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Quieres que te ayude sí o no? No soy la mejor amiga de Amy pero creo que podría intentar algo.

-Claro, te lo agradecería mucho.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Silver.

-Ah, tenía rato de no caminar por aquí….-dijo cansado sacándose sus guantes y botas, para ir a dormir.

Cuando se acostó en su cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño, se la pasaba dando vueltas y vueltas, no podía sacar de su cabeza esa escena de Blaze entrando a casa de Sonic con él.

-Blaze… enserio, espero que no haya nada entre ustedes… supongo que estoy completamente enamorado de ti… ojalá pudiera decirte lo que siento…-dijo a sí mismo y quedó completamente dormido.

La cosa se pone buena… parece que alguien está celoso… jaja :p si tengo alguna idea mañana publico el 3, sino, espero no tardar mucho. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! Perdón por la tardanza :c no tenía ideas y ayer me gradué de la preparatoria, así que estuve un poco ocupada xD y hoy me llegó al inspiración, disfruten el cap :3

Capítulo 3.

Esa misma noche, Amy se dirigió a casa de Cream para ir a dejarla ya que era un poco tarde.

Amy se paró enfrente de la puerta.

-¡Vanilla, ya estamos aquí!- dijo tocando la puerta.

En eso se abrió y dejo ver a una coneja ya adulta y mucho más alta que ellas dos, era la madre de Cream, Vanilla.

-Vaya Amy, gracias por dejar a Cream a la casa. Y ya que estás aquí, ¿No te gustaría cenar con nosotras?

-¿Enserio? Espero no ser una molestia.

-¡Por supuesto que no, señorita Amy! Me encanta que se quede en mi casa a jugar y platicar.-dijo Cream muy feliz por la propuesta de su madre.

-Anda Amy, sólo esta noche, nos encantaría tener compañía-dijo Vanilla tan tranquila como siempre.

-De acuerdo… entonces vamos.

Las 3 entraron a la casa y Vanilla fue a la cocina para llevar la cena a la mesa. Después de servirla y comer un buen rato, empezaron a platicar.

-Y dime Amy… ¿Qué tal te va con Sonic?-preguntó la coneja mayor.

-Bueno… creo que igual que siempre, yo lo persigo pero él no me hace caso… ya no sé qué hacer Vanilla, creo que lo dejaré ir, aunque siempre lo he amado…

-No digas eso pequeña-tomó un poco de su té- vamos, yo digo que Sonic es un tonto si no se fija en una eriza tan linda como tú.

-Gracias Vanilla-rio un poco sonrojada- pero creo que él no me quiere.

-Yo no creo eso Amy, mira, dale algo de tiempo, a veces los hombres necesitan pensar un poco sobre sus sentimientos sin que los presionen un poco, tú me entiendes ¿no?

-Creo que sí… bien, me parece que lo dejaré descansar de mi acoso-dijo Amy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que un día todo ese amor que sientes por el dará frutos, sólo espera.

Siguieron conversando, una que otra vez Cream también opinaba, pero al ir hablando rápido a veces no entendía unas cosas. Después de terminar Amy se despidió y se fue a su casa, no sin antes rechazar la oferta de Vanilla de quedarse a dormir en su casa.

Ya en su casa, se acostó con su piyama favorita y pensó un poco en su plática con Vanilla.

-Creo que tiene razón… está bien ¡Tarde o temprano estaré junto a mi Sonic!-dijo justo para quedarse profundamente dormida con una sonrisa.

En casa de Sonic, Blaze se despidió para también marcharse, hablaron más de lo que ella planeaba y debía despertarse temprano al día siguiente para seguir entrenando.

Llegó a su casa y tomó su cena ella sola, ya que nadie vivía ahí. Terminó y se fue a la cama.

-… sí me gusta.-pensó acostada, eso era lo que quería decirle a Sonic cuando la molestó con el erizo plateado.

Y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Sonic se levantó algo tarde, la plática del día anterior lo dejó algo agotado y decidió ese día no ir a correr. En vez de eso, tenía algo mejor planeado…

-… invitarla a salir….-dijo muy dudoso, estaba demasiado nervioso como para invitar a Amy a algo así.-¡No! Es demasiado pronto, necesito acercarme un poco más…pero ya no tengo pretextos.

En la casa del erizo plateado, se estaba levantando cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya se! Creo que iré a casa de Blaze, me gustaría pasar un rato con ella.-dijo muy confiado, a diferencia de Sonic, Silver estaba muy decidido en conseguir lo que realmente quería: a aquella gata violeta.

-Muy bien, me alistaré.

En casa de Blaze, ella ya había ido a entrenar un poco, y estaba tomando un baño, después comió algo y en eso oyó que tocaron la puerta.

-Me pregunto quién será.-dijo mientras iba a abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que su corazón dio un pequeño brinco cuando vio al erizo plateado parado enfrente de ella, era una agradable sorpresa que no se esperaba.

-Hola Blaze.-dijo el erizo de forma normal, aunque estaba algo sonrojado.

-Vaya, hola Silver… no esperaba que fueras a venir… digo, no es que sea malo ni nada de eso…

-Ay Blaze, igual que siempre muy nerviosa para hablar-dijo riendo.

-¡E-eso no es verdad!.-dijo Blaze muy apenada por el comentario.

-Bueno tranquila no quise ofenderte. Bien, a lo que venía es si querías… no sé… ¿pasar el día conmigo quizás?

Al oír esas palabras quería que todo fuera un sueño, ¿Silver y ella en una cita? No lo podía creer, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¿E-e-enserio? Creo… bueno, está bien-dijo nerviosa.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias Blaze! Hace mucho tiempo que quería pasar un día contigo… espera, no quise decir eso… -su cara se puso totalmente roja y Blaze rio en su mente.

-Es tan lindo cuando se pone así….-pensó Blaze viendo lo avergonzado que estaba por ese comentario.

-Bueno… ¡Olvida eso! ¿Quieres ir en estos momentos?

-Claro, es más me gustaría ir al centro comercial a comprar ciertas cosas que necesito, así que me vendría bien ir con alguien que me aconseje.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Blaze cerró la puerta de su casa con llave, la guardó y se dirigió con Silver hacia Station Square, donde se encontraba el centro comercial.

Pero detrás de ellos, iba una persona…

-Vaya vaya, qué tenemos aquí, la dulce gatita está viviendo aquí… muy bien, creo que me vendría bien un poco de diversión con esos dos, especialmente la dulce princesa… jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.-rió malévolamente esa persona que era un erizo muy parecido a Sonic, pero de color verde…

Bueno, creo que por ahora habrá más Silvaze que Sonamy… pero no se preocupen, habrá mucho de los dos! Y yo supongo que ya sabrán quien es ese erizo, no creerán que sólo sería paz y tranquilidad, no? nyajaja :3 hasta pronto! -w-


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la tardanza :c enserio no estaba nada inspirada pero parece que ver anime te regresa la inspiración xD bueno en este cap, se verá que aparece Scourge y un poco de lo que trama, que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 4.

Mientras juntos caminaban hacia Station Square, no se daban cuenta que ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Para Silver, era todo un sueño hecho realidad el poder pasar tiempo a solas con Blaze. Y ella, no podía aún creer que estuvieran en lo que ella pensaba "una cita".

-Vaya… el día está muy lindo, ¿no es así, Silver?-preguntó muy nerviosa y pensando que era la peor manera de iniciar una conversación.

-Sí, ya lo creo… jajajajaja.- empezó a reír el erizo plateado muy de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?-preguntó Blaze.

-No, es solo que… no sé, me parece gracioso que aún no puedas socializar muy bien después de todo el tiempo que llevas aquí.-dijo secándose una lágrima por reírse.

Blaze se paró en seco y lo miró algo enojada y avergonzada a la vez.

-Lo sé pero… no me es muy fácil, ¿sabes? He estado toda mi vida cuidando las Sol Emeralds y nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer amigos, todos me llamaban fenómeno por mis poderes…

Silver pensó un poco lo que hizo al ver que Blaze estaba tan triste.

-Vamos-dijo-solo era una broma, no te lo tomes a mal. Además, me haría sufrir el pensar que podrías llegar a odiarme…

La felina se sonrojó por el comentario, pero no quiso decir nada, ya que el erizo plateado lo dijo muy bajo pensando que no lo escuchó.

-Bueno, sigamos-dijeron ambos.

Al llegar a Station Square, un lugar lleno de edificios muy grandes y negocios, se dirigieron al centro comercial más cercano. No tenían un plan para hacer algo ahí, salvo comprar las cosas que quería Blaze, pero aprovecharían primero para comprar algo de comer.

Se acercaron a un puesto de hamburguesas, y ambos pidieron una. Se sentaron y conversaron un poco.

-¡Wow, esto está delicioso!-dijo casi gritando Silver.

-Baja la voz, parece que nunca has comido una hamburguesa.

-Pues verás… en realidad es la primera vez.-confesó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad? Vaya, no pensaba que el futuro no tuviera hamburguesas.-rió un poco Blaze.

-¡Ajá!-exclamó el erizo.

-¿Estás bien, Silver?.-preguntó la gata algo confundida.

-Sí, es sólo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír este día, realmente eres bella, Blaze…

Se sonrojo mucho al escucharlo, y no se dio cuenta que estaban sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro.

-Gracias Silver, me alegra mucho pasar tiempo contigo….-dijo la gata acercándose lentamente.

-Y a mí igual…-dijo también acercándose a ella.

Ambos se acercaban muy lentamente, como si el tiempo se detuviera y sólo ellos dos estuvieran en ese mundo. Pensaban que era un sueño realidad, y cuando sus labios estuvieron a unos milímetros de rozarse…

La gente empezó a gritar y a correr por todas partes.

Ambos saltaron de sus lugares.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Blaze.

-Ni idea, creo que debemos averiguarlo.

Llegaron cerca de la puerta principal del centro comercial, donde había una fuente muy hermosa, ahora hecha pedazos y sobre ella se notaba una silueta verde…

-Muajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajaja, ¡así es, témanme a mí, el gran Scourge!.-exclamo totalmente lleno de orgullo el erizo de nombre Scourge.

-¿Qué? Pero es imposible….-dijo Blaze atónita.

-¿Por qué, quién es él?.-preguntó el erizo plateado.

Scourge al ver a Blaze saltó de donde estaba y se puso delante de ella, sonreía de una forma triunfante.

-Vaya vaya, qué tenemos aquí, la dulce princesa de la Sol Dimension.

Silver se dio cuenta que estaba tan cerca de ella que intentó protegerla.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres?-preguntó el erizo plateado.

-Oh, veo que no nos conocemos. Soy Scourge, Scourge the Hedgehog. Y verás… he venido a llevarme a la princesa.

-Espera, ¿qué quieres de mí?-preguntó confundida Blaze-y además… no entiendo cómo has llegado hasta esta dimensión…

-Ja! Veo que no sabes nada. Por si no lo notabas, he robado las Sol Emeralds, alguien me pidió que se las llevara pero también necesita de tu poder, así que te vienes conmigo gatita-dijo el erizo verde mientras poco a poco se acercaba hacia Silver y Blaze.

-¡No permitiré que te le acerques, gusano!-gritó Silver mientras usaba sus poderes para intentar lanzarlo lejos, pero no funcionaba.

-jajajajajajajajajjaja por si no lo sabías, las Emeralds me protegen ya que están en mi poder. Ahora si me disculpas -dijo Scourge dándole una patada en el estómago.

Silver se tiró al suelo, su patada era demasiado fuerte, demasiado decía el para un erizo normal, o eso creía.

-¡Ni creas que me iré contigo, erizo de pacotilla!-gritó Blaze intentando usar su fuego.

-No tan rápido gatita, primero fijate si puedes usar tus poderes-dijo Scourge observándola de manera interesante.

-¿Eh? Pero cómo…-se preguntó Blaze. De sus manos no salía ninguna llama, parecía como sí cada vez que quería sacarlas se apagaban rápidamente.

En lo que estaba distraída, Scourge se acercó y la tomó de los brazos, de manera que no pudiera soltarse.

-¡Suéltame! No tienes derecho a tocarme.-decía completamente furiosa.

-D-déjala…-decía Silver pero el dolor era muy intenso.

-Ni hablar, bueno, ¡Nos vemos erizo inútil!-gritó Scourge felizmente mientras apretaba un botón de su chaqueta y empezaba a desaparecer junto con Blaze.

-¡Silv…!-dijo Blaze para justo desaparecer y no completar el nombre de su amado erizo plateado.

-¡Blaze! Oh no, qué haré… no dejaré que te lleven así de fácil-dijo el erizo mientras se levantaba lentamente, tosió algo de sangre en el proceso.-Juro que no dejaré que te hagan daño… te salvaré…

No sé si fue muy pronto poner esto… pero bah así me gusta :p más adelante saldrá el sonamy así que no se preocupen. :3


End file.
